Separate Ways
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Lo molestó ver al chico caminar pavoneándose hacía la mesa, pero lo que le molestó más fue ver que tomaba el lugar vacío junto a Lily sin preguntarle. Después Severus miró en shock como su mano se encontraba con la de él, y las sacudían firmemente, sonriendo mientras se miraban a los ojos...


**Separate Ways**

Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y la trama a **cloverlover**, que me dio permiso de traducir su historia, muchas gracias.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

El Otro Lado

Era otro día en las ocupadas calles de Londres. Personas llenaban los caminos, trabajando con sus monótonas actividades diarias. El distante sonido de autobuses y coches creaba una triste armonía como ruido de fondo sin sentido. Era difícil ver algo entre la niebla; personas, luces y colores se desvanecían juntas en un aburrido color gris. Aunque, si alguien se esforzaba por ver. Podían identificar dos pequeñas figuras, un niño y una niña, caminando rápidamente por la acera húmeda.

La niña estaba vestida alegremente (hoy en un verde penetrante), y era más fácil de distinguir entre el mar de personas que iban vestidas a juego con el cielo arriba de ellos. El niño, vestía ropa en contraste – tonos grises y negros, y si alguien veía sus pies encontraría un par de andrajosos zapatos, vestía calcetas bien ocultas en sus zapatos. Los niños iban tomados de la mano, hablando ociosamente mientras llegaban a la Estación King's Cross. Una pareja de adultos iba detrás de ellos, conduciendo baúles idénticos, sonriendo al el par frente a ellos.

"¿Recordaste traer tu pasaje?" el niño le preguntó a la niña.

"Severus, ¿Qué te hace pensar que olvidaría algo tan importante?" atacó la niña, mofándose. Su cabello se movía detrás de ella, y el niño se detuvo un momento para verlo con ojos brillosos. Ella buscó en su bolso hasta encontrar un ticket, lo suficientemente grande como para que abarcara toda su palma, en donde se podía leer en letras obscuras, 'Plataforma 9 ¾'.

El niño llamado Severus le sonrío. Para este momento, ya habían llegado a la estación, y él se quedó viendo un reloj en una pared. Sus ojos se agrandaron y tomó la muñeca de la niña. "¡Vamos, o llegaremos tarde!" él le advirtió, mientras empezaban a caminar un poco más rápido. Los ojos de la niña se agrandaron también y se volteó hacia sus padres. "¡Mamá! ¡Papá! Apresúrense, ¡el tren se va a ir en cualquier momento!"

Los cuatro comenzaron a correr hasta que Severus se paró abruptamente enfrente d una pared larga, solida de ladrillo. "Aquí es," él dijo, señalando la pared. La niña y sus padres se detuvieron detrás de él y miraron la pared arriba y abajo.

"¿Cómo nos va a llevar a Hogwarts Express esa pared?"

"Lily, es el mundo mágico, ¿recuerdas?" Severus le recordó. "Ya viste como es el callejón Diagon. Confía en mí. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es correr hacía la pared y te llevará hacía allá. Estoy siendo positivo, leí sobre esto."

"¿Tu estas siendo positivo?" Ella reparó, incrédulamente. Severus podía ver lo mucho que Lily quería creer que tenía razón y que no moriría al correr hacia la pared de ladrillos, parecía que no lo podía comprender completamente. "Sev, si corro hacia esa pared y muero por una conmoción cerebral, solo quiero que sepas que juro que regresare y te perseguiré hasta el día en que mueras."

Los padres de Lily se miraron y alzaron sus cejas. "Esto no puede estar bien," dijo la Sra. Evans. "Lily, dame tu ticket. Voy a preguntarle al oficial de allá."

"¡No!" dijo Severus, temeroso de lo que les podría pasar a los padres de Lily su le preguntaban a un oficial por una plataforma inexistente. "Mira, ¿puede darme mi carrito, por favor Sra. Evans? Yo iré primero y ustedes me seguirán. No nos vamos a lastimar, lo prometo." Sacudiendo la cabeza si creerlo, la Sra. Evans decidió darle el beneficio de la duda y le dio el carrito. Severus lo tomó rápidamente. Tomando unos pasos hacia atrás, Severus miró la pared, y corrió hacia ella, cada vez más rápido, hasta que…

"¡Wow!" dijo Lily. "¿Viste eso papá? ¡Entró en ella!" Ella corrió hacia el otro lado de la pared y regreso rápidamente, su cabello rebotando, al igual que ella. "Y no salió del otro lado. ¡Vamos!"

Sus padres asintieron reluctantes, y los tres dieron unos pasos hacia atrás, se prepararon para lo que venía, y corrieron hacia la pared, esperando por un golpe que nunca llegó.

Por el otro lado, Severus jadeó al ver la escena que lo rodeaba. Magos y brujas se paseaban por la plataforma, descargando sus carritos, abrazando a sus hijos, y en algunos casos, corriendo para atrapar alguna mascota que se había salido de su jaula. El Expreso de Hogwarts, que era rojo con luces al frente, se quedaba quieto esperando a las personas, y el letrero en una pared cercana le indicó a Severus que estaba en el lugar correcto.

Escuchaba el sonido de las llantas detrás de él, y solo tuvo tiempo para quitarse del camino de Lily y sus padres, mientras salían del otro lado de la puerta. Lily tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero en cuanto sus pies entraron en la parada, los abrió. Sus ojos resplandecían mientras miraba la plataforma por primera vez – las personas, el tres, los niños – saltó mientras golpeaba el aire con su puño, señalando sus acciones con una sola palabra: "¡Sí!"

Tan pronto como pusieron sus maletas en el lugar adecuado, Lily y Severus corrieron hasta la puerta más cercana del tren. "¡Lily!" Sus padres la llamaron, y Lily se volteó, Severus también, y silenciosamente miró como Lily regresaba hasta sus padres y les daba un cariñoso abrazo. El Sr. Evans le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras que la Sra. Evans le dio uno en su oreja, "Cuídate mucho mientras estés allá, ¿lo harás?"

Lily contesto asintiendo. "Les escribiré tan pronto como pueda."

Los padres miraron hacia la plataforma, sus ojos buscando. Severus miró alrededor, esperando encontrar lo que estaban buscando, hasta que de repente notó sus ojos en él. El Sr. Evans le dio una cálida sonrisa, e hizo señas para que alguien se acercara, Severus miró atrás de él, solo para encontrar la pintura roja del tren. Cuidadosamente, caminó hacia ellos, con las manos sujetas detrás de su espalda, un poco tímido. Los padres de Lily también lo abrazaron, y Severus no pudo evitar regresarles el gesto, revelándole la sensación desconocida de personas preocupándose por él. Sintió pequeñas cosquillas detrás de su oreja izquierda. "Cuida a Lily por nosotros Severus." Murmuró el Sr. Evans. "Le vendría bien un amigo en la escuela."

Saliendo un poco del fuerte abrazo, Severus miró al Sr. Evans a los ojos y dijo con una voz determinada, "Siempre."

El silbato sonó y los dos niños subieron al tren mientras las ruedas empezaban a girar. Con una última mirada hacia atrás, Lily les envió múltiples besos mientras que Severus agitaba su mano hasta que estuvo casi seguro de que su brazo se iba a caer. El tren arrancó, dando vuelta en la esquina, y la plataforma con todas las personas, desapareció entre la niebla.


End file.
